


Soup

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Protective Steve Harrington, Soup, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve makes some soup!Oneshot/drabble





	Soup

"Hey! Kids!" Steve Harrington called as he stepped away from the Byers' kitchen stove. In the midst of all the shit that was going on, no one was really concerned too much with eating. But Mike was screaming at Hopper, Joyce Byers was a wreck because of Bob and Will, and the rest of the kids that weren't screaming or comatose were just left to try and figure out what to do with themselves. So that was where Steve stepped in. "I made dinner!"

Usually you'd expect them to be excited about the prospect of food. Now though? Not that much to just say the least. 

Dustin barely looked up. Lucas wrinkled his nose, and Max didn't lift her head from her arms. 

"...where did you get tomato soup?" Dustin asked then, with a raised eyebrow. He looked down at the bowl. 

"It's a bowl of ketchup I microwaved," Steve said without missing a beat.

Hey, these kids needed to eat something after all. And he'd make sure they did just that. 


End file.
